An Icy Grip on Reality
by Esta Bondevik
Summary: A battle in a war has just come to an end, but not without sacrifice. Iceland has been wounded and taken to an unknown facility, and Norway blames himself. He has sworn himself to find and return Iceland to the rest of the Nordics. Meanwhile, Iceland undergoes strange and unsettling medical practices, and mysterious Sweden isn't without some secrets of his own. DISCONTINUED.
1. Aftermath

**Hello Lovely People!**

**This fic is based on an experience I had today getting my face casted as a mold... Yeah, don't ask.**

**Of course, while I was sitting and allowing the mold-making stuff to dry, I gave myself something to do by coming up with a story line.**

**This is my first Hetalia fic (EXCITING!) and I hope you really enjoy it. Tell me what you guys think, and feel free to leave constructive feedback (or compliments ;) )**

**-Sylph of Time ^u^**

* * *

Norge POV

It can be frustratingly easy to lose yourself in the heat of a battle. All the noise and movement and colors coming down around your senses until the moment when it's over and the silence and calm is a breath of fresh air, a sigh of relief to your overworked mind.

The silence when you notice what went wrong, who you've harmed with your actions.

They carted him away. They placed a cloth over his face and upper torso, but the boots, the way he lay, and the frazzled seabird circling overhead were a dead giveaway to who had been wronged that day.

Eirikur. Lilbror. Brother dearest. Ísland.

* * *

Ísland POV

The room was stuffy. Or perhaps whatever was encasing my head was giving me the claustrophobic panicky feeling of being mummified and buried alive.

I wanted to sit up and scream for Soren. For Matthias. For anyone to rescue me from the clammy rubber. My eyes were frozen shut, my jaw braced without movement. I could barely swallow without feeling the pull of the mask.

Oh why did I agree to helping Norge with his petty arguments? I wanted Mr. Puffin. I wanted Tino. I wanted bror. I wanted home.

* * *

Norge POV

"Ísland!" My cry rang desperately across the desolate Swedish field. I didn't know why I bothered to search. I already knew he was gone, taken. Whether by gentle hands, cruel punishment, or soft wings was left unknown but I wanted his return.

I was glad Matthias already went home. If Danmark witnessed this slip in my usually guarded emotions, I'd never hear the end of it, even with the premise of a situation such as this.

Sadly, dragging my heels as I went, I returned home.


	2. Owl Breeze

**Hello it's me again!**

**I decided that for the debut of this story, I would double upload! Mainly because I left much unsaid in the last chapter, but I thought that where it left off was a good chapter ending.**

**This chapter should hopefully have more characters and dialogue...**

**Key:**

**Bror=Brother**

**Lilbror=Little brother**

**Ruotsi=Sverige**

**Kyllä, Norja=Yes, Norge**

**Jeg kommer=I'm coming**

**'ps'e=Oopsie=Bless you (slang)**

**Soren=Norge**

**Matthias=Danmark**

**Tino=Finland**

**Berwald=Sverige**

**Eirikur=Ísland**

**Guides like this ^ will appear if I use a language (usually Norwegian but probably some Icelandic or Swedish thrown in).**

**Disclaimer (mitt liebe, Prueßen)**

**Der Sylph of Time does NOT own Hetalia, Axis Powers or otherwise. The Nordics would appear way more often if she did. Und the awesome me would be annoyed.**

* * *

Norge POV

I solemnly opened the solid wooden door to the house the other Nordic countries and I share. I had made sure that any spare tear was accounted for before facing the other countries.

As I stepped over the threshold and wiped my boots on the mat, Tino shyly approached and wrapped his arms around me tentatively. When the small blonde noticed that I didn't object he said,

"Ruotsi told me they took Eirikur."

"They did," I replied. "Trouble is, I don't know who 'they' are, or where they took him." I took a step forward, and Finland released his embrace. "Tino, I'm going to go find him tomorrow, but I don't want any of you coming with me. This is my affair, as you probably have figured. Understood?"

"Kyllä Norja." He said quietly.

-Time-Skip-_Time_Skip_

"Norgie! Dinner!" Matthias proclaimed loudly outside my door.

"Jeg kommer!" I said. "One moment!" I was packing a knapsack with the items I would need for finding Ísland. After dinner, I was going to collect some food items for the trip, with Finland's help of course. I couldn't let Danmark see, lest he try to come with me. I keep many things from that Dane. You never know when he might spill the beans.

Dinner was a somber occasion that night. The silence was only broken when Tino sneezed and Berwald said, "'ps'e." A meal isn't the same unless someone refuses to call you their big bror.

I fell asleep, praying to Odin, or whoever would listen, that Eirikur was alright. The owls outside hooted softly, and a traveling air current lulled me to sleep.


	3. Calamity and Loss

**Hej!**

**I am quite pleased with myself because I checked the traffic on this fic, and I got readers from all the Nordic countries I use in this fic! (Except Sealand...) I just wanted to let you guys know that I am proud to bring this story to you.**

**Also, thanks to Solluxlover123 for the lovely review. Jeg elsker deg!**

**Enjoy the third installation of "An Icy Grip on Reality"!**

**-Dehnia (The Sylph of Time)**

* * *

Norge POV

I woke up as the first soft rays of dawn crept through the many-paned window and came to rest on my face. All of my supplies were packed, so all I required of myself was to get dressed and eat breakfast. I haven't slept in clothes since the Viking age, when I didn't care, so I always expected that of myself in the mornings.

I hastily threw on thermal underwear (one can never be too cautious), my usual blue shirt, pants and hat, belt, boots, and most importantly, the Nordic Cross Danmark gave me during the Middle Ages. I also put on my gloves, and a thick woolen overcoat.

Heading down the large stone staircase to the kitchen, I grabbed a fountain pen and piece of stationary paper. Once downstairs, I wrote my fellow Nordics a note while making my breakfast: grøvbrød with maple syrup. The note read:

_God Morgen Nordics,_

_I have gone to find Ísland. Please do not try to follow me, as I have Stigr with me, and should be fine on my own. _

_I expect life will be business as always around here while I am gone, and that you shan't worry too much about me._

_lykkeønskninger,_

_Norge_

_PS: Jeg elsker deg Danmark._

_PPS: Jeg kommer til å savne dere Sverige og Finland._

Light footsteps appeared beside me as I began eating my grøvbrød. I turned my head. Tino. He rubbed his eyes, Kukkamuna faithfully next to him.

"Hyvää huomenta, Soren." He said, still sleepy.

"God morgen."

"I heard you come down the stairs. Why are you up so early?" Damn. My cover was blown. I was tempted to shove the note into his hands and run, but the other 3 Nordics were coming up behind as well.

"I'm going to go and look for Ísland." I said. "He can't have just disappeared."

Matthias spoke up. "We'll go with you. 4 heads are better than one, right?" He said. I raised my eyebrows at him in an exasperated fashion.

"B't wha' 'bout S'land?" Berwald said. Peter replied, indignantly,

"I can take care of myself! I'm my own nation!" He placed his hands on his hips. Finland ruffled his hair.

"Micronation. But I'm sure you can." He turned to me. "For once, I agree with Tanska. All of us should go to find Islanti. He and you will need all the help you can get."

I gave them an hour to pack, get dressed, and eat.

-_Time-_-Skip_-

The building was cold, grey, solid concrete. It was near completely submerged in the Norwegian snow, and I assumed most of the facility was under the permafrost.

"R'ssia?" Said Berwald, pulling Tino close to him. I shrugged. Everyone was strangely quiet. We located the door and entered.

* * *

Ísland POV

I heard the door burst open. Not that I wasn't used to that by now. I think I had been in the facility nearly a week. The mask had never been removed during that time, I hadn't been fed, and my head was tilted back such a way that my windpipe burned and I couldn't speak or make noise.

Someone ran over and grabbed my shoulders. They shook me to see if I was awake, and I waved the best I could through the rings binding me to whatever bed or chair I was in.

Supposedly, from what I'd gathered from the conversations around me, I was being healed with the aid of the mask. But I just found it torture.

There was screaming, and the sounds of metal slicing flesh and bone. "Take that!" An oddly familiar voice said. Matthias! "You don't mess with the Vikings! It's basic history!"

The shoulder-shaker leaned their face into my ear and calmly whispered, "Hej. We're here to take you home." Soren. I would've breathed a sigh of relief if I could.

Danmörk came over and removed the mask. I think it was Danmörk. I couldn't see because everything seemed bright and overexposed.

"Can you stand?" Norge asked. I tried, but collapsed into Matthias' arms, succumbing to my wounds, hunger, dehydration, and general weakness.

* * *

Danmark POV

I nearly fainted when I removed the odd mask. Eirikur's lips were chapped, he had dark half-moon circles under his eyes, which were sunken, along with his cheeks, from hunger.

Nore and I helped him up, and he passed out. I barely caught him before he hit the floor. The gash in his side had remained untreated, and his collarbone was obviously broken.

I glanced at Soren, biting my lip. He returned a worried expression. He cares so much for Iceland that it is very important that we get him home and find out who did this.

Norge seemed pretty upset, so I didn't really want to talk, but I said, "Where did Sve and Fin go?"

Norge looked about alarmed.

"Dritt." He said.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Grøvbrød=A type of Norwegian bread made of coarse grain**

**lykkeønskninger=Best Wishes**

**God morgen=Good morning (Norwegian)**

**Hyvää huomenta=Good morning (Finnish)**

**Tanska=Danmark**

**Dritt=Shit**

**Sweden Translations:**

**B't wha' 'bout S'land=But what about Sealand**

**R'ssia=Russia**

**Names Used:**

**Soren=Norge**

**Eirikur=Ísland**

**Matthias=Danmark**

**Berwald=Sverige**

**Tino=Finland**

**I don't own the Nordics, or Hetalia, or even Kukkamuna.**


	4. Onko Se Totta?

**Hej! TGIF!**

**So...The last chapter was crappy. I'll try to do better on the following chapters.**

**I also love reviews! They make my day!**

**I do not own Hetalia, the Nordics, or Kukkamuna (I wish I owned Kukkamuna though...)**

**Enjoy this semi-filler chapter that I am posting as I decide what to do with this story!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

Norge POV

Danmark hoisted Ísland onto his back, and glanced at me, his eyes meeting mine.

I hope Sve and Finland are alright. Where did they even go in the first place? They were supposed to get Eirikur with Matthias and I.

We exited into the hallway, moving further towards the center of the complex, the area we hand' come from. Striking down workers as we went, Viking instincts prevailed.

Berwald held Tino, who was unconscious. He looked like his head had been repeated hit against the wall or floor, or perhaps been Daneheaded, just not by Danmark. When we approached, he nearly threw his "wife" at me and said:

"'ll take th' b'y fer y'."

"You were already holding Finland, and threw him at Norge." Dane said. Sometimes I admire his airheadedness. I recognized Sverige's suspicious behavior.

"It was you! You had planned this! It's your facility! You set us up and now my brother is hurt and-and you don't deserve people like us and Peter and Tino, who /you/ knocked unconscious!" I jabbed my finger into his chest with every accusation, even going as far as breaking my ever-stoic mask.

Finland began to stir. His eyelids lifted slowly and he put his forehead in his palm. If he were human, he would most likely be dead, but it takes more than that to kill a nation.

"Ruotsi?" He said, "Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Saivatko Tanska ja Norja Islannin?" He was dazed, reverting to his native language.

"Hei. Kyllä, saimme hänet. Se oli Ruotsin syytä." I knew enough Finnish, luckily to tell him what was going on without confusing him too much, but unfortunately, so did Sve.

"Ruotsi! Onko se totta?" The bewildered Fin asked.

"Don't answer him, Sverige." Denmark said bitterly, gripping the larger man's arm.

I parked Tino against the wall and allowed Matthias to hand me my bror. He and I have a sort of unspoken understanding of each other, so I knew what he was going to do.

I sat next to Finland. Danmark approached Sve, battle axe raised, and raised his knee, hitting Berwald in the groin. Berwald sat down hard and glared up at his opponent.

"Hvorfor?!" Danmark said, pinching the bridge of his man on the floor glared up at him and shrugged like the whole thing didn't matter.

Finland leaned over and whispered, "What's going on?"

"This is Sve's fault." I replied.

"What is?"

"This." I realized I was petting Ísland's matted hair. Lillebror. He means the world to me. I kept watching Danmark and Sverige. Finland seemed to understand my vagueness, as I usually don't elaborate too much anyway.

Dane had taken out a pair of hand cuffs, and was placing them around Sve's wrists. I nodded at him, he returned my gesture. I picked up Eirikur, motioned to Tino, and we left the complex.

Mr. Oxenstierna would be questioned at home.

* * *

**Ominous...**

**I hope you enjoyed. Remember R&R for platonic love and acknowledgement!**

**Translations:**

**Ruotsi=Sverige (Finnish)**

**Mitä täällä tapahtuu?=What's going on?**

**Saivatko Tanska ja Norja Islannin?=Did Danmark and Norge get Ísland?**

**Hei=Hello**

**Kyllä=Yes**

**saimme hänet=We have him**

**Se oli Ruotsin syytä=It's Sweden's fault**

**Onko se totta=Is that true?**

**Hvarfor=Why (Danish)**

**Lillebror=Little brother**

**Sweden Translations:**

**'ll take th' b'y fer y'.=I'll take the boy for you.**


	5. Truth and Consequences Part 1

**Hej! I'm sorry if the last chapter was bad or confusing. I kinda messed up the plot with the second chapter, so I had to go on with it. Basically, this chapter will finish up the basic plot, and the rest of the story will be told in flashbacks.**

**That's the plan, so I hope y'all will bear with me while I sort this out.**

**Again, thank you for all the views, follows, etc. They really mean a lot to me! Aknowledgements!**

**Epsilon Sylvati: Thanks! I'm glad you don't hate it! I slip up with my tenses usually just because it sounds like they are dead if I put in past tense (I don't wanna kill Icey! He's too awesome!)**

**Also: a disclaimer. I have nothing against Sve! He is one of my favorites and I just made him evil for the sake of my idea I had while goop was on my face.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

Norge POV

The skeleton key clicked in the lock and Finland swung the door open, holding it open for Danmark and I, who had Sverige and Ísland, respectively.

"Peter! We're home!" He yelled. Sealand ran down the stairs.

"Good! I've been lonely with just Kukkamuna for company!" He was cheerful coming down the stairs, but fell flat when he saw Eirikur unconscious in my arms, and Matthias restraining Berwald.

"Uhm...vi vil forklare senere?" Dane said.

"You'd better." The boy replied.

I took Ísland upstairs and placed him on his bed. He was pale, and his skin felt clammy. His wound was infected. Just what we needed. Whoever Sverige hired to kidnap him obviously neglected him. He was dehydrated, hungry, and unclean, appearing to not have gotten much sleep, or any medical attention.

Who did Berwald think he was? Was he trying the Kalmar Union again, with him in charge? Eirikur was basically his brother, as we all consider each other as such.

I walked into Ísland's bathroom, and wet a washcloth. I returned and cleaned his face with it. The cool water should also help with his fever. After washing his face, I moved on to cleaning the wound, after removing his shirt, jacket and tie. The wound was still bleeding freely. It had swelled up and turned pink around the edges.

I gently cleaned his wound the best I could. It was deep and stretched all the way from just by the bottom of his left shoulder blade, to next to his hip. I had to keep getting more water in order to flush it out enough to even begin to actually clean it with water and soap. I was glad he was unconscious because I had to cut the flesh in a few places to clean out lodged debris from the battlefield. The soap also stings like hell in an open cut.

I would like to say I'm not squeamish, but in all honesty, that's not true. I grimaced the entire time. After I had finished cleaning it, I needed bandages.

"Finland!" I called down the stairs. "Kom her! And bring a roll of bandages!"

"Okei, tulen heti!" I heard him scramble around a bit, then, he ran up the stairs.

"Here!" He panted, handing them to me. "How's he doing?"

"His wound is infected. I've been spending this time cleaning it out."

"Oh." His always-sunny face looked as if clouds had floated over it. "Well, would you like some help?"

"Could you see if we have antibiotics, and also grab some painkiller for when he wakes up. Also, make some toast and bring water with it."

"Alright!" Tino went back down the stairs.

I wet some of the bandages, wrapped them around his torso, and cut it off of the rest of the roll. I would've replaced his clothing, but it was filthy. Laundry. Just my favorite. I put that task off for later and sat beside min lillebror, brushing his ashen blonde hair off his sweaty forehead.

* * *

**Translations:**

**vi vil forklare senere= we'll explain later (Danish)**

**Kom her=Come here (Norwegian)**

**Okei, tulen heti!=Okay! I'm coming! (Finnish)**

**Min lillebror= my little brother (Norwegian)**

**Note: If I translated your language wrong, feel free to tell me! I am not a native speaker, so I may have made errors.**

**-Dehnia**


	6. Truth and Consequences Part 2

**Hej!**

**It's Tuesday and the start of a new semester at school! Yay! *sarcasm floods Hong Kong* (I 3 Hong Kong as much as I 3 Icey)**

**Anyway, this chapter should be interesting because it's from Denmark's perpective, and I get to decide Sve's motives. (And use his accent a bunch SO HARD!) I'm seriously like gonna work my butt off this chapter OMG.**

**If any of you read my other fanfic, Ink on Night, you'll know that I made scones yesterday. Well, I'm not dead yet, and my brother said they were really good so I must be more like Norge than England.**

**Yeah... I'm procrastinating...**

**Acknowledgments!**

**SUPER DUPER thank you to SomeSnowInShell for all the language corrections! (Like seriously there were a ton). I will TRY to fix those. At some point...**

**Also, thank you xylla for the review! I did figure that little (idk is it punctuation or whatever?) mistake. I know! I'm really mean to Icey and I feel so bad about it! n And your next point is answered today.**

**And thank you to Epsilon Sylvati and Solluxlover123 for the follows! You guys really seem to like my stories, which makes me happy ^u^**

**Okay, storytime!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Dehnia**

P.S. This chapter might suck really bad.

* * *

Danmark POV

I had a tight grip on his arm the entire way back to our house. I usually try to lighten the mood in times like this, but it isn't usually one of us who's at fault. Sve and I have had our disagreements, but I wouldn't place him as one who would do something this low. I raised Norge and Sve, and helped with Ísland soon after. We considered ourselves family, and Sve has broken that trust. If we can't trust family, then we have no-one.

I shoved him through the door, muttering something about explaining later to Sealand, and promptly (and none too gently) took Sve to the basement. The dungeon really. I found an extra set of restraints lying around and attached Sve to the wall. We consider /all/ the restraints extras because the last time the dungeon was used was... I don't even remember.

"Alright." I said, brushing my hands together to say I meant business. "You will stay here until we are ready to question you." I walked back upstairs, exaggerating the clomp of my boots on the stone spiral staircase.

...oOo...

I went back downstairs about an hour later, after getting a snack.

"Hej Sve. Vi mødes igen." I leaned against the opposite wall with my arms crossed.

"'ndeed." He said, unimpressed.

"We're gonna play a little game of Good Cop Bad Cop. With a twist. Sometimes, I'll be the Good Cop. Other times, I'll be the Bad Cop. Whether I am good or bad depends on if /you/, my dear Sve, are good or bad. Forstå?"

He gave a slight nod.

"Where were you 10 days ago?" I began.

"'N th' b'ttl'fi'ld. L'ke y'."

"Had you been planning this...kidnapping for a while?" I started to pace in front of him.

"F'r 'bout t' days."

"Okay." He was buttering me up. Cooperating so I'd go Good Cop on him. Two can play that game. "Were you working with anyone in this plan?"

"Nej."

"Did anyone pay you to do it?"

"Nej."

"So why did you do it?"

"B'cause I w'nt Ísland's land 's my land."

I stopped in my tracks. "Sve, that's not how it works!"

"'Ct'lly 't is. 'Memb'r th' th'ng 'n 1716?"

"That whole thing when Norge shot you in the head and it ended with Russia taking Finland?"  
"Ja, th't one."

"Oh. I guess you're right..." He's tricked me again, hasn't he? "But things have changed since then, don't you think? We have all become a lot closer. Like in World War II when you helped save a whole bunch of my people. And sure, we haven't /really/ gotten along in the past, but you were nice enough to help me then."

He thought a bit, so I continued.

"We are brothers, Sve! I did not find you in the forest when I was 3 and raise you to betray your family!" I tried to blink back tears of rage and betrayal. "What are we going to do with you?"

"W'll y' l'ck'd m' h'r'."

"Don't get cheeky with me Sverige!"

"Y' c'd make m' sh't down th' f'cilit'."

"You will spend a week down here with no food, like you did to Ísland, then you will go and shut down you're little operation. Capiche?"

"'Lright."

"Alright. I'm going to go and tell everyone else our decision. If they don't agree, we are going to change it until we do, with no input from you."

"S'nds fair."

I started to leave. "I'm walking up the stairs."

"I s' y'."

So I left him alone to think about what he did. I'm such a good parent!

* * *

**So...CSI Nordics. Whaddaya think? R&R and tell me. Also feel free to correct any translation errors as I am a silly American and can barely speak correct English (seriously. At lunch today I said "And we aren't even know what we did." I go to a smart person school!), therefore, I use Google Translate...and suck at languaging.**

**Translations:**

**Hej Sve. Vi mødes igen.=Hello Sweden. We meet again (Danish)**

**Forstå?=Understand?**

**Nej=No (Swedish)**

**Sweden Translations (he's better at Englishing than I am!):**

**'ndeed=Indeed**

**'N th' b'ttl'fi'ld. L'ke y'.=On the battlefield. Like you.**

**F'r 'bout t' days.=For about two days.**

**B'cause I w'nt Ísland's land 's my land.=Because I want Iceland's land as my land.**

**'Ct'lly 't is. 'Memb'r th' th'ng 'n 1716?=Actually it is. Remember the thing in 1716?**

**Ja, th't one.=Yes, that one.**

**W'll y' l'ck'd m' h'r'.=Well you locked me here.**

**Y' c'd make m' sh't down th' f'cilit'.=You could make me shut down the facility.**

**'Lright=Alright**

**S'nds fair.=Sounds fair.**

**I s' y'.=I see you.**

**BLUH Sweden accent. Why does he even talk like that? It makes it hard on me!**

**About "The Thing in 1716". There is an awesome Hetalia cosplay video called "Hetalia: The Nordics Episode Four: Battle of the Baltics" or something like that. It's by this really great cosplay group from Sweden (I think) who do WAAAY better translating than I do. They have a few Nordics videos (Four episodes) and episode 2 is split in two parts but anyway... I was not commissioned to say that and its not my channel so if you are interested in learning about the Nordics, Hetalia style, you should check it out!**

**Again, R&R and correct my horrid language skills and you will get 10 hypothetical Kukkamunas and a Mr. Puffin. And Leichtenstein will give you a hug. And Norge will make you pancakes.**

**Ciao!**

**-Dehnia**


	7. What Do Ya Do With a Filthy Traitor?

**Hej!**

**It's meeeee! OMG, I have sooo many story ideas! I got two of them just today. I'm going to do a series of drabbly one-shots based off facts and cool words for each letter of the (English) alphabet. I'm going to do a fic in the Fall (when I start a new school) about school. I'm going to do one where the countries are locked in a building. And I was inspired by TheEmberGirl's "May the Odds be in the Favour of the Fallen" to write a similar story...I should have a busy year...**

**Anyway...**

**Acknowledgements!**

**Maelstrom Alert: That's really funny! Today, I was re-reading it so I remembered what was going on and I read it like that too! I'm not sure Denmark likes Sweden quite enough to lick him though... Hiccups are terrible. My brother always makes fun of me when I have them cuz I get them really bad.**

**Thank you to Maelstrom Alert for the favorite and the follow as well.**

**Now I have to figure out what they're actually gonna do with Sve...**

**Well, enjoy!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

Norge POV

CLOMP. Honestly, I could hear him from upstairs. I was still tending to Eirikur's fever when Matthias stomped his way up the stairs from the basement. Finland had brought up toast ("I put jam on it too, is that all right?"), along with the painkiller. We didn't have any antibiotic on hand, however. I'll call Arthur later and ask if he has any he could loan me. I couldn't actually administer either of the medications until Eirikur wakes up, however.

"Nore! Luke! I have an idea about what we should do about Sve!" Matthias yelled up the stairs.

I stepped out of the room. "Will you come up here? I'm tending to Ísland!" I called back.

"Ja!"

Finland and Danmark ascended the stairs.

"How is he doing?" Danmark asked as he sat down at Ísland's desk.

"All right. His wound is infected, and he's got a fever. I'll have to call a England to ask if he has antibiotic to lend us." I answered.

Finland sat on the floor. "What are we gonna do about Su-san?"

"I had suggested keeping him down there and treating him like he did Icey, then making him shut down his operation." Danmark replied.

"You didn't...hurt him...did you?" I said.

"Nah. He's just chained to the wall."

"That could be good. It might be hard to force him to shut the facility down, though." Tino continued on Matthias' previous point.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. How /would/ we get him to do that?" Matthias said.

"Gunpoint." I suggested faintly. It was the only thing I could think of, and didn't necessarily put it out for consideration.

"Oh yeah!" Finland said. "That might actually work! Ruotsi knows how good of a shot I am, he would do it!"

So it was decided.

...oOo...

Ísland POV

I groaned a bit as I cracked my eyes open. I felt like crap. My entire left side was on fire, and I was hungry, thirsty, and possibly had a fever. I rubbed my face. Norge was sitting RIGHT THERE on the edge of my bed.

"Uhm, hej." I said.

"Hej lillebror." He said.

"I'm not saying it. Just tell me what's going on."

He told me about everything.

* * *

**...in the next chapter.**

**Yay! Icey is BACK!**

**I'm hungry.**

**Translations:**

**Ja=Sure (In this use) (Danish and a bunch of other languages)**

**Hej=Hi/Hello**

**Lillebror=Little brother**

**Apologies for the short chapters lately!**

**Be sure to R&R and correct my translations if they are incorrect. I'm trying a new translator so... Hopefully it's better than Google translate.**

**See ya 'round!**

**-Dehnia**


	8. Storytime with Norge

**Hej! Sorry for the sorta-late upload! I had to go to my grandmother's house and hang with my cousin and my lillebror. I also had American History homework...'Murica! Anyway...we have an Iceland! A functioning Iceland!**

**Acknowledgements!**

**Thanks to thenordic5forever96 for the follow and favorite.**

**Enjoy learning some stuff you already knew...the Norge way!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

Ísland POV

I sat up, propping myself against the headboard, making myself comfortable. I'll try to pay attention to what's going on, according to my brother.

"So, after the battle, you were taken away on a stretcher. I had just assumed that it was some of our soldiers. I only realized they were taking you away when it was too late." Norge began. "I began to freak out once I realized it, and ran around calling your name for hours. Then I went home and prepared for going to search for you after dinner.

"The next day, I woke up early and grabbed a quick breakfast. Only Finland knew about my plans, but he and the rest of the Nordics came downstairs and /insisted/ they come with me.

"It took us about four days to find the facility you were taken to. We split up, Matthias and I going to find you, and Tino and Berwald going somewhere else. We weren't originally trying to split up. After we found you and freed you, you tried to walk with Danmark and I, but passed out. Danmark realized that Sve and Finland weren't with us, and we went to find them. Finland was unconscious. Sverige basically threw Finland at Danmark and I, then tried to take you. Danmark was blindly stupid, as usual, pointing out that Sve had Finland, then gave him to me.

"I, however, knew something was up." I nodded, really trying to pay attention.

"The whole facility and everything that happened to you there, was because of Berwald, Ísland. We took him home, which took another four days, and he is now in the basement.

"We decided what we would do with him just before you woke up."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"We are gonna keep him in the basement for a week with no food or water, and then force him to shut down his facility, making sure he does so by holding him at gunpoint."

"Did Sve tell you what his motives were?"

"I wasnt the one questioning him, but Matthias said he wanted your lands."

"Huh."

"May I check your bandages?" Norge said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I shrugged.

He gently made me sit up, and unraveled the bandages. Luckily, I hadn't bled through. I watched Norge with mild interest. When the bandages were off, the air felt good on the wound, but I grimaced at the sight of it. Stretching from my back to my waist, it was infected, and quite gory. I gave Norge a look and he gave me one back.

"It was untreated for a week." He explained. "I'm going to call England later and ask for antibiotic." I nodded. "I've cleaned it out, but not much else. It's definitely going to scar, and might take a while to heal."

"I don't have to sit here once it stops bleeding all the time, though, right?" I knew I was going to be bored as /hell/ if I did.

"No. Once we get the antibiotic, it'll be a couple days, but you should be able to do things that aren't too draining." I nodded, and allowed my brother to replace the bandages. "If you start to bleed through, call me /immediately/! That is about the worst case scenario, and it's very urgent." He warned.

"Okay."

"I am going to go and ring up England. Stay here." He said, standing up.

"Okay, but just one thing."

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me.

"Could I have a book to read?"

"Sure. Any preference?"

"No. Just one you think is good." He handed me one from the shelf in the hall, and continued to go call England.

I settled down and began to read.

...oOo...

Norge POV

I was so glad to have Eirikur back! When he woke up, it seemed like half of the tenseness in my body disappeared. I noticed him really make an effort to pay attention while I filled him in. It made me feel respected.

After telling him about the injury itself, and giving him a book - Wildwood, one of my favorites - I walked down to the downstairs hall, where we kept the telephone. I dialed England's number and waited. It rang a few times until England picked up.

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking." He said.

"Hej England. It's Norway." I said, using the English form of my name.

"Ah! Hello Norway! What can I do for you?"

"Er, I was wondering if you had any antibiotic I could borrow."

"Yes, I do." His voice took on a sober tone. "What happened?"

"Let's just say there was a bit of an incident involving Sweden and Iceland."

"All right. Would you like me to bring it to your basement?" England uses magic, like I do, so we set up a way to transport to each others' basements, as well as Romania's.

I thought a bit about if Sve would see. I decided he wouldn't. "Yes."

"I will find the antibiotic and come over in about ten."

"Yes."

"See you then, Norway."

"You too."

Now it is just a matter of waiting.

* * *

**I have decided that there is nothing wrong with adults reading children's books, therefore, Wildwood.**

**I hope you enjoyed. This story will pick up again in two days.**

**Tchuss!**

**-Dehnia**


	9. The 4 Doorbells

**Hej!**

**I am keeping myself very busy with homework and writing these. This makes me happy because then I don't have to bug people, complain, or sing at the top of my lungs. Sadly, I didn't get into Creative Writing school :(, but that's my problem, not yours. You people just get to enjoy what I create with my busyness.**

**Acknowledgements!**

**Thanks to IcelandicPuffinCat for the follow. It makes me very happy to know that people are anticipating what happens next. Especially since this fic has turned into much, much, more than it was supposed to be. A one-shot.**

**Our lovely Arthur Kirkland will make an appearance today. England fans rejoice! There probably won't be a lot of him.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Dehnia**

* * *

Norge POV

My clip started ringing as I stood in the kitchen, fixing myself and England some tea. It functions as a telephone. I'm not even sure why I used the house phone earlier.

"Hallo? Dette er Norge." I answered.

"It's England. I'm here."

"Hallo England. If you go left from where you came in, you will find a door leading to a set of stairs. Take those stairs. They will take you outside. Go around the house to the front and use the knocker. I'll answer. I have fixed you some tea, by the way."

"All right. I will do so. And thank you for the tea! What type?"

"I don't know. It's English."

"Good enough for me. Talk to you in a few."

"Yes. Goodbye England."

"Bye."

...oOo...

England POV

The Nordics certainly are an odd bunch. They seem to have done nothing to their basement since they moved in to that house, and it therefore resembles a dungeon.

Let's see... What did Norway say? Ah, yes. Go left, up the stairs, outside, around the house, and use the knocker.

Well, this was going to be an adventure. I followed Norway's instructions and made it outside into a garden. Closing the door behind me, I observed many hedges, and a patch of herbs, which I assumed were Norway's. There were also wire arches with flower vines tangling around them. Finland's perhaps? Beyond the garden, however, was a flat, barren plain. There was a slight chill to the air. I really should've put my coat on instead of arriving in just my dress shirt. Oh, well. At least Norway made tea.

I walked up to the front porch. Around the door were 4 items: an electronic doorbell, a bell with a pull-rope, an old-fashioned doorbell going through the door, equipped with a rod you twisted, and a knocker, shaped like a troll. On the pull-rope bell, a small sign read "Once for Finland, twice for Sealand." The knocker read "Once for Norway, twice for Iceland." I used the knocker once.

Norway opened the door a couple minutes later. I held up the amber-tinted glass bottle. The medicine inside sloshed around a bit. A sticky paper label in neat handwriting read "Penicillin".

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked.

"It should work." Norway is slightly intimidating in person. Although he is about my height, his emotionless facial expression, and deep, dull blue eyes make him seem like a cruel, cold, and unfeeling person. Deep down, however, I know he at least cares for his fellow Nordic countries.

"Come inside." He said, motioning with his hand in an 'after you' gesture. I did.

"Should I take my shoes off?"

"You don't have to. The floor's usually cold."  
I followed Norway into the kitchen, and sat down for tea, and coconut macaroons. Norway's macaroons are so much better than France's.

* * *

**I know the French kind is a macaron, but would England care? No. I also love both types of macaroon/rons and it is very hard for me to pick a favorite. England just hates France, putting it bluntly.**

**Translations**

**Hallo=Hello (Norwegian)**

**Dette er Norge=This is Norway**

**As always, R&R, and correct my translations if I'm wrong.**

**Tchuss!**

**-Dehnia**


	10. A Spoonful of Sugar (Is a Lie)

**Hej!**

**I switched PenNames if you hadn't noticed. I'm on a break from school right now, so updates should be super great until Monday, when I'm back at school. Yeah... My hiatus failed. I was bored after probably five days. I discovered that I can actually draw though! It just needs to be based off of a photograph!**

**I believe that what is coming up next in the story (although not today) is healing Iceland, punishing Sweden (discipline!), and flashbacks.**

**Acknowledgements!  
I would like to thank pikadidi-in-the-TARDIS for following and favoriting, Solar Flare of Saturn for favoriting, and all you people for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Esta (Dehnia)**

* * *

Norge POV

After I had tea with England and /finally/ got him to leave, I took the bottle of antibiotic upstairs. Iceland was still reading.

"Are you enjoying the book?" I asked as greeting.

"Yes. They are in the forest." He replied, still with his nose stuck in the novel.

"Look what I got from England." I said, holding up the bottle and giving it a little shake. He looked up at me, and his face lit up in surprise.

"How did you get it so quickly?" He asked, incredulously.

"I have my ways." I set the bottle on Iceland's bedside table. "Now to just figure out what to do with it."

"What does that mean?" Iceland said.

"If you take it orally or I put it in the wound, or give you a shot..."

"Oh."

I spun the bottle around and examined the sticky paper label on the back. After a bit of searching, I found it. 'Taken orally'. It also listed dosages.

"How tall are you Eirikur?"

"Why?"

"So I know how much medicine to give you."

"172cm."

"Okay. Thank you."

"So, how does that work?"

"How does what work?"

"The height thing."

"It uses how big you are to make sure it doesn't give your liver too much to detoxify."

"Why are you giving me poison?"

"I'm not, I'm just giving you an unfamiliar substance."

"Oh."

I looked at the label. "170-180cm: 400-500ml depending on severity of infection". It read. Alright then.

"Tino!" I yelled down the stairs. "Where do we keep the medicine spoons?"

"In the cabinet in my bathroom!" He called back. "Make sure to wash it!"

"I know! I'm not Danmark! And~uh~takk!"

"Olet tervetullut!"

After entering Sve and Finland's room (and finding Kukkamuna in the process), I walked through to the bathroom.

There are two sinks, connected by a counter, each with a mirror above and cupboards and drawers below and between. On the wall to the left of the sinks is a little cabinet where we keep all the medicinal supplies. The medicines themselves are generally kept in a cabinet in the kitchen.

I opened the medicine cabinet, searching the shelves for the medicine spoons. How the spoons work is that the handle of the spoon is a hollow tube, with tic marks for measurement. The tube empties into the head of the spoon for taking the medicine. I grab one, close the cabinet, and exit Sverige and Finland's room, taking Kukkamuna with me on the way out.

I went back into Eirikur's room and plopped Kukkamuna onto his lap.

"Here," I said. "have a puppy."

"Er, thanks." He said.

I measured out 450ml of the antibiotic into the spoon. Warning Ísland that it won't taste great, I handed him the spoon. He stuck it awkwardly in his mouth, and I left to go get him a glass of water.

* * *

**So...that was totally a filler chapter... Iceland gets puppy love! Yay!**

**Translations:**

**Takk=Thank you (but you knew that)**

**Olet tervetullut=You're welcome**

**As always, PLEASE correct me if I translated wrong!**

**It's almost spring here! Yay!**

**Enjoy life! Tchuss!**

**-Esta**


End file.
